Episode 1637/1638 (9 July 1998)
Synopsis Roy has been given some tickets for the World Cup final but Pat isn't too keen. Pat sacks Robbie and tells Mick that if he is to make a success of the Night Café he needs some additional help - What about Pauline Fowler? Mick says no and Pat tells him to find someone else or she will close him down. Irene supervises Sarah and her lesson with Jimmy as Alex is unable to do it. It doesn't get off to a very good start. Grant looks at his photos of the Falklands and tells Tiffany a little about being in the army before he went out. He visits the T.A to join up - but is told he is too old now for the Paras and that he would have to start at the bottom again - in supplies and catering. Grant tells them to forget it. Teresa accepts Mick's offer of a job in the Night Café. Rosa is furious when Teresa tells her about the job and she goes off to look for Nicky who still hasn't come home. She goes to the Fowlers and asks Martin where Nicky is. He says he doesn't know. Pauline arrives furious to find Rosa accusing her sonof being a liar. Rosa then sees Bella the cat and Pauline and Rosa argue over it. The cat takes flight. Rosa leaves, leaving Pauline amazed at her nerve - until Nicky appears in the living room. Grant returns to the Vic in a foul temper. Fed up with the talk of his birthday he upsets Mary. Upstairs Grant tells Tiffany to cancel his birthday meal. Tiffany had wanted it to be special, a fresh start for them. Grant says "There is no fresh start" and puts his old army uniform in the bin. Frank tells Ricky that he is meeting George Palmer in the evening to discuss the purchase of Manorwood. He asks Ricky to come with him to the Italian Restaurant as his business partner. Barry, Huw and Lenny have the offer of some World Cup final tickets through a mate of Frank's. Robbie wants to go as well but he has no money. Seeing a sign in Guiseppe's restaurant he pleads with Gianni to give him a trial as a waiter. He gets the job and a mop. Phil finds Grant at the Snooker Hall. He tells Grant that if he wants to keep Courtney he must accept the whole package or else leave Tiffany and start again. Grant apologises to Tiffany and suggests that they book somewhere else for their meal out. He rings Guiseppe's restaurant. At the restaurant, Grant, Tiffany, Louise, Peggy and Phil get off to an awkward start. Robbie is not very good as a waiter. Peggy gets very tipsy and George, Frank and Ricky arrive for their meeting. Frank haggles with George over the price for Manorwood. They agree on £90,000. Grant opens his presents: a cardigan from Peggy and a book on the Falklands from Tiffany. Grant turns on Tiffany - she has no idea, he was fighting a war when she was still at school, and even killed a man. Tiffany flees. Gianni asks Grant to leave and tells him that while he was away in Cyprus Tiffany ran to Beppe. "Why don't you ask her?". Tiffany runs back to the Vic and tells Bianca to take Courtney to her flat immediately. While she is packing Grant arrives. She tells him that she is leaving him, that Courtney is not there and that she is never coming back. Credits Main cast *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes